Insanity of the DeadWarners
by mah29732
Summary: What if Yakko, Wakko and Dot were experimented with Weapon X and not only became one Deadpool but three? Add the regular Deadpool and Mr. Sinister teaming up with Pinky and the Brain and you'll end up in a giant disaster waiting to happen.


Insanity of the DeadWarners

Chapter 1: Mr. Sinister's Escape

Wolverine along with Deadpool were chasing Mr. Sinister through his hideout as it was exploding due to Deadpool's own carnage.

"Wade he's escaping!" cried Wolverine as he gave chase toward Mr. Sinister.

"Ha, you fools really think you can catch up with me, I got a fool proof plan to get out of here!" laughed Mr. Sinister.

Deadpool ended up tossing a few grenades and fired several rounds of rockets at Mr. Sinister, which only missed his shot.

"Darn, I need more practice with those video games!" cried Deadpool.

For Mr. Sinister he had managed to escape in a secret chambers, however it wasn't long before Deadpool laid a few explosives randomly and simply exploded the chambers wide open. As the two heroes gazed upon a strange portal, Mr. Sinister was well adjusting it so he could escape without a scratch.

"You really think you cornered me, but I found an escape path!" laughed Mr. Sinister as he inputed the coordinates.

"Hey a video game that gives me time to practice!" laughed Deadpool as he raced toward the console and began to input various buttons messing up Mr. Sinister's plans.

"No you idiot, you don't know what you're doing!" cried Mr. Sinister.

"That's it!" cried Wolverine as he drew out his claws.

Wolverine leaped right onto Mr. Sinister as the two began to struggle, Deadpool continued to play on the console pushing various buttons not knowing that he was inputting the coordinates to another Earth. As for Wolverine and even Mr. Sinister became concern the place was falling apart.

"So long!" laughed Mr. Sinister as he blasted Wolverine with a blaster and headed on into the portal.

"Hey let's catch up with him!" laughed Deadpool as he grabbed Wolverine.

Deadpool purposely tossed Wolverine right into the portal while he was unconscious, for Deadpool he ended up leaping right into the portal, for Mr. Sinister's own hideout it exploded into pieces leaving nothing. Within the portal, Mr. Sinister was doing his best to travel ahead of the other two and found his way first to some strange laboratory.

"Uh, where am I?" asked Mr. Sinister.

"Hey Brain look at that vampire!" cried an unfamiliar voice.

"Pinky do you realize who that is?" asked Brain.

"You two, you mice spoke!" continued Mr. Sinister.

"Apparently you can listen in on us, I can tell you're a highly intelligent being" continued Brain.

"Why thank you" continued Mr. Sinister, "I tried to conquer the world a number of times."

"Yes!" laughed Brain, "Pinky, are you pondering what I am pondering?"

"I think so Brain, but why are we going to hang out with a Dracula look alike?" asked Pinky to which his noise was grabbed by the Brain.

"No you fool, I say we team up with this intelligent being to try to take over the world!" laughed Brain.

As for Wolverine he landed quite hard on the other end of the portal as he made an exit, as he gazed upon who was looking up he noticed some odd figures that looked just like Deadpool himself.

"W-W-Where the heck am I?" asked Wolverine.

"Say you're not from here are you?" asked one of the Deadpool look alikes.

"Why do you all look like Wade?" asked Wolverine.

"Who's Wade?" asked the second Deadpool look alike.

"I'm DeadYakko" said DeadYakko.

"I'm DeadWakko" added DeadWakko.

"And we're the DeadWarners!" announced both of them.

"And I'm DeadDot the cute one!" laughed DeadDot as she gave Wolverine a kiss.

"Bah, I heard of the multiverse of Deadpools, but I never thought I'd come across one as strange as this one" continued Wolverine, "I am looking for the real Deadpool from my universe."

"Wait a second, you must be Wolverine!" cried DeadYakko.

"Come on, we built a big shrine for you" added DeadWakko.

"Wait, why are you kids like Deadpool?" asked Wolverine.

"Origin story time!" laughed DeadYakko.

"In our universe, that Dr. Otto Scratchaniff tried to experiment with Weapon X" continued DeadWakko.

"As a way of controlling us" added DeadDot.

"Didn't work out, just made us a thousand times more like we use to be" laughed DeadYakko.

"Except we're trained well in being a ninja" added DeadWakko, "and we also like Mexican food for some odd reason."

"Great, just what I needed more Deadpools" sighed Wolverine.

"You want us to help you find your friend?" asked DeadDot, "Okay!"

The DeadWarners began to scout around with Wolverine, as Wolverine tried to pick up the scent of Wade Wilson he could tell he was close by, for Hello Nurse, she was running away from Deadpool himself.

"Come back!" cried Deadpool, "You have to heal me!"

"Get away!" cried Hello Nurse.

"Hey there's Hello Nurse and it looks like your friend is having too much fun with her" added DeadWakko.

As Deadpool was catching up with Hello Nurse, the DeadWarners ambushed Deadpool, yet Deadpool took out his swords and began to clash with their swords.

"Wait a second you cannot be me, I am me!" cried Deadpool.

"Wade, these are this universe's Deadpools" continued Wolverine.

"Wolvie you found me!" laughed Deadpool.

"Enough, we need to get back to our own world" said Wolverine.

"But there is so many things to do in this world" said Deadpool to Wolverine.

"I want out" said Wolverine as he left.


End file.
